Une vie normale
by clymenewhite
Summary: C'est la vie de nos amis postGuerre contre Voldemort tout s'est bien terminé maintenant il faut réparer les dernières blessures et recommencer à vivre normalement . Fic sentimentale , par super brillante mais sympathique, je pense. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Tout est fini... 

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy étaient allongés sur quatre lits de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Une demi-douzaine d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Voldemort. Cela avait été éprouvant. D'abord, Voldemort avait voulu lancer l?Avada Kedavra sur Harry , qui a réussi à renvoyer le sortilège sur le mage noir. Il a du cependant être soutenu par les trois autres pour que cela marche et pour que Lord Voldemort soit tué et après que ses Horcruxes aient été détruits. Les quatre amis devaient maintenant se reposer parce que cette petite démonstration de magie leur a coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Ron, Hermione et Draco dormaient. Pas Harry. Il réfléchissait à ce qu?il avait vécu. A la fidélité de ses amis qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'au bout, à chaque Horcruxe qu'ils avaient trouvé et détruit, à Hagrid qui est mort pour les aider dans leur tache, à Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient retrouvé par hasard pendant leurs aventures: Harry eut de la peine pour lui et réussit à le convaincre de changer de camp. Il fut aidé en cela par le souvenir du discours du regretté Albus Dumbledore. Les débuts furent difficiles. C'est seulement dans son lit de l'infirmerie qu?Harry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient réussi tous les quatre à se parler normalement.  
A ce moment-là, Draco se réveilla.  
« Tout va bien? lui demanda Harry.  
-Oui, répondit Draco qui ne paraissait pas bien du tout.  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Disons que... j?ai quand même un passé de Mangemort...   
-Draco, même ta marque s?est effacée.  
-Oui. Justement. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?  
-Je pense que... Tu as agit contre Voldemort ce matin. Tu ne « mérites » donc plus de porter la Marque.  
-Oui. C'est une idée, dit un Draco toujours sceptique.  
-Bon. Si tu veux la preuve que t'as réussi à devenir quelqu'un de bien. Tu te rappelles que j?ai refusé de te serrer la main en première année?  
-Oui, répondit Draco méfiant »  
Harry lui tendit la main. Draco comprit et la serra en souriant. A ce moment-là, les deux autres se réveillèrent. Draco se mit alors à parler:  
« Ecoutez...je suis désolé...pour...pour tout.  
-J?accepte tes excuses, dit aussitôt Harry  
-Moi aussi.  
-Moi aussi. »  
Un sourire apparut sur les visages des quatre amis.  
Quelques temps plus tard, l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, rentra dans la pièce. Elle leur fit plusieurs examens bizarres puis déclara qu'ils se portaient bien. Puis, le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, entra à son tour:  
« Bonjour. Vous allez bien?  
-Oui, répondirent les quatre amis en choeur.  
-Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté sorcière. »  
Personne ne répondit. Ils attendaient tous la suite.  
« Le ministère a décidé de vous offrir un séjour de vacances gratuit.  
-Un séjour de vacances?  
-Oui, le plus luxueux de Grande-Bretagne. C?est une grande maison magnifique au milieu des montagnes. Trois semaines dans cet endroit absolument merveilleux devraient vous permettre de prendre un repos bien mérité. Vous acceptez? »  
Harry, Ron , Hermione et Draco se concertèrent et conclurent que l'idée n' était pas mauvaise et qu'ils acceptaient l'offre du ministre. Celui-ci continua:  
« Il est aussi normal que vous ayez une récompense à la hauteur de ce que vous avez fait pour l'intérêt général. Vous serez donc titularisés, à l?Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe le dix-huit juillet, à 10 h 30 au ministère. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à 10h dans l'atrium .Cette cérémonie aura eu lieu après vos vacances à la montagne, vous serez donc en pleine forme. Un bal, pour fêter la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et de ses partisans sera également donné dans la grande salle de Poudlard, le 20 juillet à 21 h. Il va sans dire que votre présence à tous les quatre est particulièrement souhaitée. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Un Portoloin vous attendra demain dans l'Atrium du ministère à 15h , pour votre départ à la villa. Eh bien, je vous dis au 18 juillet. »  
Le ministre serra la main de tout le monde et sortit. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco étaient étonnés.  
« Je connais cette résidence, disait Draco. Elle est parfaite.  
-Elle est belle? demanda Hermione  
-Oui. Très belle. Il y a juste...  
-Oui? l?encouragea Hermione  
-...un souci, acheva-t-il gêné »  
Avant que quelqu'un lui ait demandé de quel genre souci il s'agissait, Mrs Weasley entra en courant dans l?infirmerie:  
« Oh! Mes chéris. Dieu du ciel! On s'est tellement inquiétés à la maison! Partis, comme ça, sans dire un mot! On était si inquiets! Mais vous avez gagné! Vous avez gagné! Vous avez réussi à gagner contre Vous-savez-qui. »  
Elle embrassa au moins trois fois Harry, Ron et Hermione en répétant « Vous-avez-gagné » , regarda Draco d'une drôle de façon et se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête, auquel il répondit par un autre signe de tête. Elle semblait se méfier un peu de lui. Puis entrèrent dans la pièce Arthur, Charlie, Fred et Georges Weasley. Après des salutations qui durèrent au moins un quart d?heure, Georges prit la parole:  
« Tout le monde ne parle plus que de vous. C?est incroyable!  
-Oui, vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de rumeurs qui circulent déjà.  
-Comme quoi? demanda Ron.  
-Eh bien, il paraît que vous avez tué tous les Mangemorts un par un, puis qu'Harry a assommé Vous-savez-qui d'un simple coup de poing, puis l'a tué en se servant de sa baguette magique comme d?un couteau, dit Charlie.  
-En tout cas, vous êtes vraiment très forts »  
Georges venait d'exprimer la raison de la venue des Weasley. Harry posa une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis beaucoup de temps déjà:  
« Où est Ginny?  
-Elle n'a pas pu venir, dit Mr Weasley. Elle se repose. Elle est très fatiguée en ce moment. On pourrait même dire malade.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu?elle a? demanda Harry, soudain Harry.  
-On ne sait pas »  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco racontèrent leurs aventures à des Weasley passionnés. L'ambiance commençait à se détendre, lorsque Madame Pomfresh rentra en hurlant qu'il fallait laisser se reposer les malades.  
Les quatre passèrent encore une nuit à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain à 14h30, ils attendaient déjà dans l'Atrium pour leur Portoloin. Hermione brisa leur silence:  
« C'est tellement dommage que Sirius, Dumbledore et Hagrid aient dû mourir pour ça. C'est si inhumain toute cette histoire. Tuer tant de gens. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ce serait pas mieux d?avoir une vie normale?  
-Si. Mais Voldemort a fait le mauvais choix, dit sagement Harry.  
-T'en fais pas Hermione, dit Ron. On l'aura notre vie normale.  
-Oui, dit Draco. Il faut juste ne pas oublier ce qui sont morts pour ça.  
-On oubliera pas, dit Hermione. »  
Tous les quatre se turent. Puis ils prirent le Portoloin qui les amena dans leur villa.


	2. Le séjour

Le séjour 

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent devant la villa. Elle était immense et, comme l'avait dit le ministre, entourée par de magnifiques montagnes. Draco, qui connaissait déjà l'endroit, prit les devants pour entrer, les autres étaient émerveillés. A l'intérieur, il prit tout de suite les commandes de l'opération de l'installation:  
« Bon, Harry et moi, on monte les bagages en haut. Les deux autres vous vous chargez d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres , sinon je crois que nous allons étouffer. »  
Harry et Draco montèrent donc avec les valises. Ce ne fut pas très difficile pour eux, car bien entendu ils avaient la magie pour les aider, tout comme Ron et Hermione, qui ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres dans le temps record de deux secondes. Hermione exprima alors leur bonheur à tous:  
« Ça fait du bien.  
-Qu'est-ce-qui fait du bien? demanda Ron  
-D?être tranquille. De ne plus se cacher. D'avoir trois semaines de vacances. De reprendre une vie normale. Bref, d'en avoir fini.  
-Oui, c'est bien. Et, on est ensemble.  
-Et moi je suis avec toi, dit Hermione. Je t'aime »  
Ron la serra contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent.  
Pendant ce temps , Harry et Draco découvraient les chambres:  
« Comment ça se fait qu'il y a un lit double et deux lits simples? demanda tout à coup Harry  
-C'est le petit souci dont je parlais hier.  
-Ah!  
-Bon, j'imagine qu'on y installe pas Hermione..  
-Où est ce qu'on m'installerai pas? dit une voix »  
Elle venait d'arriver avec Ron. Harry était déçu. Il comptait surprendre ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser. En effet, Harry se doutait de leur relation même si ceux-ci la cachaient. Draco répondit à Hermione:  
« Eh bien! Dans le lit double.  
-Ben non. On ira tous dans un lit simple. Où est le problème?  
-Disons qu'il y a deux lits simples et un lit double.  
-Ah! dit Hermione. Je comprends mieux.  
-Mais bien sûr qu'on va installer Hermione dans le lit double, intervint Harry.  
-Pardon? fit Hermione.  
-Oui, avec ton petit ami, continua Harry. Qu'est-ce-que vous croyiez? Que j'étais aveugle? Ou que je croyais votre relation impossible? Bon maintenant, on va s'installer. Ron et Hermione vous prenez donc le lit double. Draco tu prends le simple de droite et moi celui qui reste. »  
Ils s'installèrent comme Harry l'avait dit. Harry avait l'air ravi, Ron et Hermione mal à l'aise, et Draco ébahi. Un observateur extérieur aurait été étonné de voir l'humeur des quatre sorciers après avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. C'était sans doute, parce que maintenant, ils voulaient reprendre une vie normale.

Pendant leur séjour, les quatre amis reprenaient peu à peu des forces. Ils se levaient tard, mangeaient très bien, se promenaient parfois et riaient beaucoup. Hermione et Ron ne cachaient plus leur relation et ils en avaient l'air ravis. Draco faisait à présent totalement partie de leur groupe même si on n'égale pas aussi facilement sept ans d'amitié. Leur séjour fut aussi marqué par plusieurs visites. Beaucoup de leurs amis sont venus les voir. Un jour c'est Bill et Fleur Weasley ainsi que Gabrielle Delacour qui sont venus. Celle-ci n'avait que quatorze ans, mais possédait une maturité qui étonna beaucoup. Draco semblait lui avoir tapé dans l'oeil et Harry eut l'impression que c'était réciproque. En effet, Draco et Gabrielle avaient passé toute l'après-midi à parler et à rigoler ensemble, mettant un peu à l'écart les autres. Bill avait pas mal de cicatrices sur le visage mais il les rassura en leur disant que pendant la pleine lune il n'avait que de légers problèmes de métamorphose. Fleur avait beaucoup changé depuis son mariage avec Bill. Elle avait perdu toute trace de vanité, et se montrait très agréable avec tout le monde. Toutefois elle ne se sentait pas très bien et leur visite dut donc s'écourter.  
Mais l'événement le plus important dans ce séjour pour Harry, fut sans doute la visite de Ginny. Harry, Ron , Hermione et Draco étaient assis en train de bavarder sur la terrasse quand Hermione dit tout à coup:  
« Harry, je te conseille de regarder derrière toi »  
Et Harry regarda. Et il vit Ginny. Il resta un moment comme pétrifié. Puis se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait souvent pensé à elle, pendant les derniers jours. Mais il n'avait rien dit à ses amis.  
Le soir Harry et Ginny allèrent se promener.  
« Tu m'as manqué, disait Ginny  
-Toi aussi. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque moment. Tu m'as donné la force d'y croire et...et de me battre. »  
Il hésita un court moment, puis dit:  
«Merci, dit Ginny en souriant. Bon , maintenant que c'est fini. Tu me promets que tu resteras avec moi?  
-Je te le jure, Ginevra Weasley, dit Harry en souriant à sans tour  
-Arrêtes, Harry. Je déteste la version entière de mon prénom. »  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La lune brillait au dessus d?eux.  
Ginny leur fit à partir de ce jour des visites très régulières et venait parfois avec toute sa famille.

Le séjour touchait à sa fin. Pour leur dernière soirée, leurs domestiques leur préparèrent un festin somptueux. Ils étaient ravis et discutaient sur leur terrasse tout en mangeant:  
-Vous irez habiter où à partir de demain? demanda Hermione  
-Je vais aller au manoir, dit Draco. Faut que je règle quelques histoires.  
-Moi, j'irai au Terrier, dit simplement Ron  
-Moi à Square Grimmaurd, dit Harry d'un air sombre qui n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner à Square Grimmaurd.  
-Tu peux venir au Terrier si tu veux, proposa Ron  
-C'est vrai? Merci. Et toi,qui a posé la question Hermione, tu vas où?  
-Mes parents ont un appartement de moldus à Londres. Je vais habiter là-bas pour régler moi aussi quelques affaires. Ensuite, je verrai. »  
En parlant, elle fixait Ron d'un regard intense.  
Le dîner se poursuivait. Les quatre amis pensèrent à lever un toast en l'honneur de tout ceux qui sont morts dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ce fut un instant très émouvant et qui se passa dans un silence complet. Puis la conversation s'orienta sur leur avenir:  
« J'ai pensé à un poste au ministère, mais ça ne m'enthousiasme pas trop , disait Draco  
-Moi,aussi j'ai pensé au ministère, ajouta Hermione. Mais , moi ça m'enthousiasme d'autant que les salaires du ministère sont de plus en plus élevés. Sinon, une carrière à Sainte Mangouste, ça m'intéresse aussi. Et bien évidemment , je compte prendre de temps libre pour développer la S.A.L.E.  
-Ah tiens, dit Ron. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus entendue la sale. J'imaginais que les Horcruxes te l'ont sortie de la tête, mais là apparemment, ça recommence.  
-S.A.L.E Ron, corrigea Hermione.  
-C'est quoi, la S.A.L.E? demanda Draco d?un air intéressé.  
-La Société d?Aide à la Libération des Elfes, dit Hermione avant que Ron ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je l'ai créée.  
-Oui, rajouta Ron. Hermione est complètement dingues des Elfes de maison.  
-Des Elfes de maison? demanda Draco. Moi je croyais que c'était de toi qu'elle était dingue. »  
Ron avait les oreilles écarlates. Les autres pouffaient de rire.  
Finalement, les quatre amis se rendirent compte de l'heure tardive et allèrent passer leur dernière nuit dans la villa.


	3. Ordre de Merlin

L'Ordre de Merlin 

Le 18 juillet, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco attendaient dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie.  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ,j'aurais l'Ordre de Merlin, dit Ron  
-Tout arrive, répondit Harry, agacé.  
-Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous? s'inquiéta Hermione  
-Parce que, répliqua Draco, on a entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans , on a sans doute massacré le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et qu'on va être décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ere classe. »  
Il semblait stressé. Harry le remarqua  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
-Disons que contrairement à vous je suis un ancien Mangemort, répliqua encore Draco.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ta marque a disparu, rappela Ron. »  
Avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer pour la troisième fois, le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, s'avança vers eux:  
« Bonjour, leur dit-il en leur serrant la main à tous les quatre, bienvenue au ministère. Venez, je vais vous préparer à la cérémonie »  
Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un ascenseur, accompagnés par les regards intéressés de la plupart des employés. Dans l'ascenseur, le ministre appuya sur le bouton du sixième étage , puis, ils suivirent un couloir qui les mena dans la plus grande salle qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu au ministère. Il y avait des gradins qui pouvaient contenir la moitié de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Ces gradins se remplissaient peu à peu. Le ministre les conduisit vers l'estrade, qui était également très grande. Une grande flamme bleue brûlait au milieu. A quelques mètres, il y avait un piédestal. A gauche, il y avait environ deux centaines de personnes qui adressaient des sourires aux quatre amis. Sans doute, faisaient ils ça pour les mettre en confiance. A droite il y avait quatre chaises. Harry pensa logiquement que c'était pour les accueillir. Le ministre le confirma:  
« Au début de la cérémonie, dit-il, vous serez installés ici. Vous viendrez un part un, quand je vous appellerai, dans cet ordre là : Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et enfin Mr Potter. Chacun d'entre vous ira d'abord dans la flamme. Il y restera environ une minute. Cette flamme symbolise l'esprit de Merlin qui s'empare de vous. Ensuite vous jurerez allégeance à l'Ordre de Merlin. Il vous suffira de répondre « je le jure » à la question que je vous poserai. Ensuite, vous devrez prononcer un discours. Rassurez-vous, dit-il en voyant les expressions sur leurs visages, rien de bien compliqué, deux minutes suffiront largement. Après ce discours, il vous suffira juste d'aller chercher la décoration que je vous donnerai, puis vous pourrez aller vous asseoir avec les autres titulaires de l'Ordre de Merlin qui sont ici. » Il montra les deux-cents personnes à gauche. « Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout. Vous avez des questions? » Les quatre amis répondirent non d'un signe de tête. « Parfait. Et bien, allez vous asseoir. » Il s'éloigna. 

Comme le leur avait dit le ministre, les quatre amis allèrent s'asseoir.  
Ron fut le premier à parler:  
« Un discours! s'indigna t-il, un discours! Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je dise? Non, mais franchement, vous me voyez en train de prononcer un discours?  
-Non, répondirent sans hésiter les trois autres en choeur.  
-Ne te plains pas, rajouta Draco. Toi, au moins, tu n'es pas obligé de passer en premier. »  
IIls ne dirent plus rien. Ils étaient tous stressés à la perspective du discours. Harry pensa à toutes ces années passées à lutter. Il avait du mal à croire, que maintenant ils seraient récompensés. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il en avait vraiment envie. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était commencer une vraie vie, jouer au Quidditch et surtout être avec Ginny...  
La salle était maintenant remplie. On sentait que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. Le ministre s'avança sur l'estrade.  
Il dit:  
-Je déclare la cérémonie d'admission à l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe de Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley et Harry James Potter ouverte.  
Puis il s'adressa directement aux quatre amis:  
-Venez un par un.  
Draco s'avança le premier.  
Il rentra dans la grande flamme bleue qui l'enveloppa tout entier.  
Pendant ce temps-là le récit de ses exploits était raconté.  
Puis Draco s'avança vers le ministre de la magie.  
Rufus Scrimgeour commença à parler:  
-Jurez-vous de demeurer un digne serviteur de l?Ordre de Merlin?  
-Je le jure.  
Puis il alla faire son discours d'entrée,  
-Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands et beaux discours. Je voudrais juste vous avertir. Je connais l'emprise que le mal peut avoir sur une personne inconsciente. Parce que je l'ai subie. Et je peux vous dire que ceux qui trouvent le mal cherchent d'abord la gloire et les honneurs. Ce sont ceux qui se croient supérieurs aux autres. Je faisais partie de ces gens là et un jour... » Sa voix s'interrompit. Il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Mais la salle l'écoutait. « et aujourd'hui j'ai des regrets. Je peux juste vous conseiller à tous de rechercher dans la vie , non pas la gloire et les honneurs, mais le bonheur. Essayez juste d'être heureux. Vous verrez, c'est difficile. Mais vous ne le regretterez pas. Dans vos familles, avec vos amis, peut-être grâce à vos métiers. On ne naît pas tous avec des chances égales pour cela. Mais tout le monde peut s'en sortir, ça j'en suis certain. »  
Il termina son discours. La salle applaudit. Il alla recevoir des mains du ministre sa décoration puis se placer avec les autres membres de l'Ordre de Merlin, dont tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient déjà partie.  
Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione. Comme Draco, elle s'avança vers les flammes bleues, puis jura allégeance à l'Ordre de Merlin. Son discours fut tout aussi émouvant:  
« Un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier m'a demandé il y a quelques jours comment j'ai fait pour surmonter psychologiquement toutes ces épreuves. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre sur le coup mais maintenant je crois que je peux avancer une réponse. Elle est toute simple. Par amitié pour Harry et par respect des gens qui sont morts pour cette cause. N'importe quel sorcier, n'importe quel moldu aurait pu y arriver. J?ai fait le choix de suivre Harry dès le début et je l'ai assumé. Tout simplement. » Elle sourit à Harry qui lui rendit son sourire de bon coeur. « Pour conclure je vais juste vous dire ceci: croyez en vous parce que vous pouvez faire beaucoup pour les gens que vous aimez. »  
Elle aussi fut applaudie, prit sa décoration et alla rejoindre Draco.  
Contrairement à ce que ses amis avaient prédit, le discours de Ron fut aussi très émouvant.  
« Mon discours (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) va suivre un peu celui d'Hermione. Je suis rentré par hasard un jour , dans le Poudlard Express dans le compartiment du célèbre Harry Potter. Et ça a décidé d'une immense partie de ma vie. Puis j'ai rencontré Hermione, puis beaucoup plus tard j'ai réussi à supporter Draco. » Celui-ci sourit. « Je voudrais dire à mes amis qu'ils comptent énormément pour moi et que je me rappelle des bons moments et des moments plus durs. Mais surtout des fous rires. C'est parce qu'on était ensemble et unis qu'on a réussi à battre Voldemort. Uniquement pour ça. »  
Harry fut très ému par ce discours. La salle applaudit Ron .  
Puis ce fut le tour de Harry. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire après les passages de ses trois amis qui l'avaient précédé. La salle était silencieuse. Harry savait que tout le monde attendait ce qu'il allait dire. Quand il dut prendre la parole il dit ceci:  
« Je voudrais m'adresser aux résidus qui pourrissent à Azkaban. » La salle était choquée. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à autre chose. Harry reprit: « Vous avez tué des gens bien, vous avez enlevé des vies, vous avez détruit des familles, vous avez déchiré des coeurs et pourtant vous avez perdu. Comme l'a dit Draco tout à l'heure vous cherchiez la gloire et les honneurs et vous n'avez rien. Vous avez fait le mauvais choix. Et nous, le camp des gens simples et des gens bien qui vont maintenant reprendre une vie normale, nous avons vu mourir d'autres gens bien, nous nous sommes fait enlever des vies, nous avons vu nos familles détruites, nous avons eu le coeur déchiré et pourtant nous avons gagné. Nous avons fait le bon choix. » Harry était puissant en disant cela. Très puissant.« Malgré tout le mal que vous nous avez fait, nous sommes toujours là. Je vous donne simplement la recette pour avoir la gloire et les honneurs : il vaut mieux ne pas les chercher. »  
Sous les applaudissements de la salle, Harry alla chercher sa décoration puis alla rejoindre ses amis.  
Ils eurent subitement envie tous les quatre se placer au milieu de l'estrade. Ils se tenaient les mains. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vanité sur leurs visages. Ils étaient juste contents d'en avoir fini, et avaient la modestie des vraies grandes personnes de ce monde qui ont juste fait quelque chose de bien.


End file.
